A Chosen Child
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: One-shot. Amara and Michelle adopt Hotaru. Dedicated to a special family and all chosen children. My first Sailor Moon fic! I'd love some reviews.


A Chosen Child

_Hello, Sailor Moon fans! This is my first Sailor Moon story and it is dedicated to a very special family I have gotten to know and love. It is also dedicated to all of you chosen children, adopted into loving families, whether they have a mommy and a daddy, two daddies or in the case of the little girls I have watched, a mommy and a mama. It is this spirit that I write a tale about Amara and Michelle, otherwise known as Sailors Uranus and Neptune, adopting little Hotaru Tomoe. I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you._

"Amara, let's take Hotaru…her father is dying…"

Amara Tenoh looked at her lover, Michelle Kaioh across the table at their favorite café. They were each sipping cups of coffee and enjoying a brief respite from their duties as the guardians of the Earth, the Sailor Scouts. Amara was a young woman with short blonde hair and dark eyes and often dressed like a young man. Michelle couldn't have looked more different from her lover. She had long aqua-blue hair and blue eyes, the colors of the ocean. They desired children, but in Japan, it was not a common occurrence for two women to adopt a child. And yet the opportunity had come to them in the form of a tiny girl, Hotaru Tomoe.

Hotaru had once been an adolescent girl, but because of several events, she had become a baby again. Her father, Professor Souichi Tomoe, nearly destroyed by madness and later his attempt to save his child was dying himself. He had no wife and no relatives to give his child to, and so Hotaru's fate after his death might be uncertain except for the intervention of Amara and Michelle. They had gained a relationship with the professor and he was glad to give them his child. But first, the young women must discuss what must be done.

"Whose name should she have? Mine or yours?" Michelle asked. "We can both adopt her, but should she be a Kaioh or a Tenoh?"

"Michelle, I haven't even agreed to this yet," Amara protested. "It's a big responsibility to have a child and I don't know if we're ready…I mean…we just got out of high school, for heaven's sake! Are we ready for being parents? We live in an apartment!"

"That can be changed easily. We can buy a house with a big backyard…and we can design the nursery. We can even ask Trista to move in with us!" Michelle referred to the woman otherwise known as Sailor Pluto, the Guardian Scout of time. She was smiling. "We can move around our work schedules and take care of her! Please, Amara, I want to have this baby…and she needs us…" When Michelle said this, she gave her lover a look that one spouse can give another and get what she wants.

Amara sighed. "Oh, all right, Michelle. But I'm going to tell you, I'm not going to be very good at this. I'm not great with kids…"

Michelle leaned across the table and took Amara's hand. "Do you remember when we met and we vowed to risk our lives for each other and to leave the other's side?"

"How could I forget that?" the blonde woman replied. "And I guess that means we go through this ride of child rearing together, huh?"

"Yes we do, and I wouldn't have it any other way, love…"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

And so, Amara and Michelle began the necessary steps to adopt Hotaru formally. They bought a new home with a lovely backyard and room for themselves and the new baby girl they wanted to bring home. Together they designed and prepared the nursery for little Hotaru and then endured a home study where their average home life was on display for a social worker to decide if they were fit parents. She decided that they were and said, "I can't imagine a better place for that baby girl than in your home. Congratulations, Michelle and Amara. You are approved to adopt and good luck to you both."

"Thank you," they said together. Michelle hugged Amara tightly after the social worker left.

"We have her! Oh, Amara, I'm so happy!"

"I am, too, my love. I am too…"

A few days later, Trista Maioh, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto, brought a small bundle home to Amara and Michelle. "Amara, Michelle, I believe you already know Hotaru…" she said softly, smiling. The tiny girl laughed, like the sound of a babbling brook, as she was laid in Michelle's arms.

"Our chosen child," the young woman whispered to Amara.

"Yeah…and we'll raise her together. Welcome home, Hotaru…"

_And that is the end of my first Sailor Moon tale. Please read and review. I'd love your opinions on how I did. Thanks!_


End file.
